


small video edit

by ihadtothinkaboutdis1



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, Video Edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadtothinkaboutdis1/pseuds/ihadtothinkaboutdis1
Summary: nuthin special but I just wanted to share this lil thingy for my bday and I miss dem
Relationships: Michael Che & Colin Jost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	small video edit

https://www.instagram.com/p/B9qOC9Apf4-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
